


Hide Your Matches

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bryzzo, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Anthony’s arrangement of having unattached hookups with each other is no longer working for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Matches

**Author's Note:**

> So Bryzzo is one of the cutest MLB ships and someone on Tumblr requested that I write them.
> 
> I’m a big fan of Kris and Anthony, so I decided to write them together. 
> 
> They were fun to write and I’ll definitely be writing them again!
> 
> Hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

  _'Cause I can't afford to let you go_

_I'm afraid to draw you near_

_'Cause I could get so lost in you that I might disappear_

_And the words are on the tip of my tongue_

_But you won't hear a sound_

**_Hide Your Matches- Julianne Hough_ **

* * *

It’s getting harder and harder for Kris to leave Anthony’s room after they’re done having sex. He puts his clothes on as slowly as possible so that he can stay with Anthony as long as he can. Kris pulls his t-shirt over his head and then he looks back at Rizz who’s still naked and sprawled out on the bed. Their eyes meet, but Kris can’t read the expression in Anthony’s eyes. He checks his pockets to make sure that he has everything before he forces his feet to walk toward the door. Kris has his hand on the doorknob and he takes a deep breath.

“I’ll uh . . . see you next time,” Kris says in a quiet voice.

“Yeah, good night,” Rizz tells him.

Kris goes back to his room and he sighs deeply because he feels so empty and emotionally vacant. He’s honestly not sure how much longer that he can continue sleeping with Rizz under their current arrangement. They don’t kiss, they have sex a few times a week, and it’s always in Anthony’s room. They never talk about it and Kris always has to leave when they’re finished. It was fun and satisfying for a while, but now Kris wants _more_. He feels like he leaves a piece of his heart in Anthony’s bed every time that he leaves.

* * *

Anthony buries his face into his pillow after Kris leaves. He’s frustrated and sad. His nose is pressed against the pillow that Kris had behind his head, so it still smells like him. Anthony hates that he has to settle for the watered down lingering scent of Kris. Rizz would much rather have Kris laying beside him so that he could touch, smell, hear, taste, and gaze at him. He’s starting to fall for Kris more and more every day. Anthony’s not sure how much longer that he can keep up the façade. He’s not sure that he can continue to act like it’s just meaningless sex for him.

* * *

 Two Days Later

* * *

When Rizz texts Kris to come by his room, it’s the first time that Kris is actually not looking forward to it. He doesn’t think that he can pretend anymore and he’s definitely not in the mood to be kicked out like a cheap hooker afterwards. But Kris craves Anthony’s touch and he can’t turn him down. He softly knocks on the door and a boxer clad Rizz lets him in after a short wait.

“Hey,” Anthony greets.

“Hey,” Kris repeats.

Kris walks over to the bed and he sits on the edge of it like it he always does as he starts stripping. His eyes are cast downward so he doesn’t notice the way that Rizz is looking at him fondly. Once he’s completely naked, he gets comfortable on the bed and he waits for Anthony. Anthony’s boxers are gone now and he has a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper in his hands. He approaches the bed and he puts the lubricant and condom to the side. Rizz then spreads Kris’ legs so that he can get in between them.

Kris can’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Anthony’s neck and then sliding his hands down his broad back. Anthony tries not to get distracted by Kris’ slightly calloused hands softly caressing him. He grabs the lube and he squirts a dime sized amount onto his fingers. Rizz parts Kris’ legs a little bit more before he slowly inserts two of his slick fingers into Kris’ entrance. The slight stretch of Anthony’s thick fingers always catches Kris off guard at first.

“You ok?” Rizz checks.

Kris nods. “Yeah. I just had to adjust.”

Anthony always makes sure that he’s not hurting Kris or making him too uncomfortable. He wiggles his fingers around until he’s finally pressing on Kris’ prostate. Kris’ face turns red and he lets out a loud moan at the sensation. Rizz smirks because he loves getting that kind of reaction out of Kris. He uses light pressure to stimulate Kris because he doesn’t want to get him too excited so early. Anthony watches how Kris’ eyes glaze over in pleasure and he doesn’t want to turn away.

“Rizz, please!” Kris shamelessly begs.

“Please what? Tell me what you want,” Anthony demands.

Kris bites his lip seductively. “I want you inside me, now.”

Hearing Kris plead so beautifully is all that Anthony needs to grow completely erect. He carefully removes his fingers and then he reaches for the condom. Rizz quickly opens it with his teeth before he rolls it on. He strokes himself a few times before he lines up his cock with Kris’ hole. Anthony takes his time entering Kris and it’s both blissful and agonizing to Kris. He loves that he can feel Anthony’s dick grazing all of his sensitive areas, but he’s desperate for a quicker rhythm too. Rizz can read Kris’ body language, so he knows that he can speed up.

Anthony places his hands on Kris’ thighs as he pulls out and thrusts back in hard. They both groan at the feeling. Kris always feels so warm and perfectly snug wrapped around Anthony’s cock. He closes his eyes because he knows looking at Kris’ painfully beautiful face will make him cum sooner than he wants to. The soft pants that are falling from Kris’ lips sound even louder to Anthony’s ears since his sense of sight is gone temporarily. The feeling of Rizz inside him has Kris dizzy with pleasure.

“God, Rizz. So good,” Kris praises.

Anthony almost wants to tell Kris to shut up because his voice is just too much of a turn on. Everything about Kris drives Anthony absolutely crazy. He digs his nails into Kris’ leg and the twinge of pain feels good to Kris. Kris’ cock twitches despite the fact that he’s not even touching it. He’s never cum untouched, but he thinks that he might for the first time soon.

As much as Anthony really wants to stave off his orgasm, he realizes that it’s nearly impossible. Rizz isn’t a selfish lover, so he wants Kris to get off before he does. He changes the angle of his thrusts so that he’s hitting Kris’ special spot. Kris curses and he babbles incoherently at the intense feeling. Anthony always knows that he’s on the brink when Kris starts using lascivious language.

“Don’t fucking stop! Right there, Rizz!” Kris exclaims.

Anthony’s body tenses and his orgasm catches him off guard. Hearing the usually soft spoken and always respectful Kris sound so debauched is just too much for Rizz. Seeing Anthony lose it is more than enough to make Kris reach climax. He has to hold on to Anthony’s strong arms as his vision goes black for a few seconds.

Kris’ lower stomach is sticky with white ribbons of cum and it doesn’t even faze Rizz as he collapses on top of Kris. He buries his face into the crook of Kris’ sweaty neck as he tries to catch his breath. After a few minutes, Anthony gingerly pulls out so that Kris experiences the least amount of discomfort possible. He ties the condom and tosses it in the general vicinity of the garbage can.

Anthony moves to get off the bed, but Kris stops him. The adrenaline is still coursing through Kris’ veins, so he wraps his arms around Anthony’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Rizz is so caught by surprise that he doesn’t really participate and kiss Kris back. Kris quickly pulls away and his entire face and neck are starting to turn red. He swiftly rolls out of Anthony’s bed and he sloppily gets dressed. Kris apologizes profusely before he practically runs out of the room.

* * *

It has been a few days since Kris kissed him and it’s all that Rizz can think about. He’s tried talking to Kris about it, but Kris has cleverly avoided him or changed the subject every time. Anthony wants answers though and he’s determined to get them from Kris. He finds out what room that Kris is staying in and he charms the girl at the front desk in order to get a key. Kris walks into his room after stopping for some food and he nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Anthony casually lounging on his bed.

“Jesus, Rizz! What are you doing here? And how’d you get in?” Kris wants to know.

“We need to talk and I figured that an ambush was my best option,” Anthony answers.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kris says.

“Cut the bullshit, Kris. You don’t get to kiss me and then run away. You can’t just act like it never happened,” Rizz lets him know.

Kris puts his brown paper bag that contains his food on the desk that’s only a few feet away from him. He turns toward the door because he really doesn’t want to have _this_ conversation with Rizz. Anthony is off the bed and standing behind him before Kris can successfully get out of the door. He removes Kris’ hand from the doorknob and turns him around so that they’re facing each other. Rizz uses his big body to pin Kris against the door.

“Like I was saying, we’re gonna talk,” Anthony remarks.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Kris softly comments.

“I want the truth. Did you kiss me because you were like caught up in the moment or did you kiss me because you really wanted to?” Rizz wants to know.

Kris nervously scratches the back of his neck. “I . . . um . . . well, I kissed you because I-I . . . ”

“Look, I just want to know if my feelings for you are one-sided or not,” Anthony blurts out.

“Wait. You have feelings for me?” Kris questions in an unsure tone.

“Yeah. I just realized it a little while ago. I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t sure how you felt about me. And I didn’t want to make an ass of myself by making the first move,” Rizz explains.

“I was the one to make an ass of myself. I freaked out when you didn’t really kiss me back. I thought that you didn’t want me and I just felt so embarrassed. That’s why I was avoiding you, I didn’t want to hear you reject me. Sorry for being an idiot,” Kris apologizes earnestly.

Anthony tilts Kris’ head up and then he caresses his cheek. “You really think it’s possible that someone _wouldn’t_ want you, Kris? There’s nothing not to love about you.”

His skin turns a deep shade of crimson at Anthony’s praise. Kris doesn’t view himself the same way that others do, so he has trouble taking compliments sometimes. He’s shy, quiet, and Kris thinks that he can be a little awkward sometimes. Rizz is the complete opposite, he has charisma for days and Kris really admires that about him. Anthony’s sparkling personality always makes him the most attractive person in the room to Kris.

“I feel the same way about you, Rizz. You’re absolutely incredible,” Kris lets him know.

Now that they’re both on the same page, Anthony closes the small gap between them and brings their lips together. Kris feels like an untouched virgin because of how his body is reacting to the kiss. His palms are sweaty, his heart is beating unevenly, and his head is spinning. Rizz easily takes control of the kiss as his tongue explores Kris’ mouth.

Kris tugs on the collar of Anthony’s shirt because he needs to feel grounded. Neither man has ever experienced a kiss with this much passion. Rizz sucks on Kris’ bottom lip and then he gently bites it before the need for oxygen becomes too great. They’re panting as if they just got through running a few miles. Kris puts his hand over Anthony’s which is still resting on his cheek.

“I won’t be able to completely hide how I feel now. Everyone on the team is going to _know_ ,” Kris mentions.

“I’m sure most of them already know or at least highly suspect anyway,” Rizz states.

“And you’re ok with that?” Kris checks.

Anthony nods. “Yeah, are you?”

“I think so. I just hope it doesn’t change the dynamic of the locker room,” Kris remarks.

“It won’t, I promise. We won’t be the first or the last pair of teammates who date each other. Everything will be fine,” Anthony assures him.

Kris gives him a chaste kiss. “Ok. I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kris and Anthony give me fluffy feels, so that’s how I’ll write them most of the time.
> 
> The fact that Kris calls Anthony ‘Rizz’ is just so cute to me BTW, LOL. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think in a comment!


End file.
